


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by Knightowl019



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Characters, Genderbending, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: After the almost-apocalypse Crowley had an idea to invite Aziraphale to a gala.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon in London. Aziraphale hummed, sitting in her chair  
comfortably in her little bookstore. She then heard a loud screech outside her store.  
She went outside to check what the commotion was. The screech came from a Bentley, that belonged to-  
“Crowley, my dear” Aziraphale greeted the demon with a bright smile, who was getting out of the car.

“Angel” Crowley said with a grin, closing the car door shut. She walked towards Aziraphale, holding two pieces of paper in her hand. “I had an idea of going to a gala tomorrow evening. I just- I dunno, wanted to go there for fun and I want you to accompany me” she said, as she handed out the ticket to the angel in front of her.  
After the almost-apocalypse, Crowley finally got the courage to ask Aziraphale on a date, without Aziraphale's knowledge. She always loved being around the angel. She wanted more than to be Aziraphale's friend. They had been dancing around each other far too long. So she had the idea to go a gala with Aziraphale, she planned this for weeks before finally asking the angel.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley “Alright, I'll go with you. I suppose it would be  
a delight going to a gala. I guess it has been so long, since I've been to one.” she exclaimed, grabbing the ticket and smiled.

Crowley clapped her hand. “Wonderful. Now, do you have anything fit to wear for this occasion?” Crowley asked, looking at Aziraphale, through her dark glasses.

“Of course I do. My dear, I have a lot of dresses, especially for this occasion”

Aziraphale said. She let Crowley into her shop and they both went upstairs to look at Aziraphale's wardrobe. They looked into her clothes, Crowley sighed.

“Aziraphale, I believe these are definitely out of the question.” Crowley gave a slight chuckle.

“Why's that? They are in perfect condition, as you can see. I've taken care of these for centuries now.”

“Well, that's the problem. It's... out of style, old friend. I think it's time to go shopping.”

Aziraphale looked at her clothes and back at Crowley, she sighed in defeat. “Alright then, where should we shop then, my dear?”

“I've got just the place in mind, don't worry I'll pay for your gown.” Crowley reassured her.

Aziraphale gave her friend a grateful smile."You could just miracle a gown right now, you know"

"Yea, well where's the fun in that, angel." Crowley grinned at Aziraphale and headed outside with Aziraphale right behind her.

The two women went into the car and drove away.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Crowley. Can you come in here? I need your help.” Aziraphale said, in a fitting room.  
Crowley grinned as she went into the fitting room, where Aziraphale was calling her.

“What is it Angel? Do you want me to tell you how wonderful you look in that dress?” Crowley teased, making Aziraphale blush.

“Can you help me zip up the back of the dress, please?” Aziraphale asked, showing her back to Crowley. Crowley looked at her back and then to Aziraphale and nodded. Crowley admired Aziraphale's exposed bare skin and began to trace her fingers down Aziraphale's back. Which made Aziraphale flinch.

“Crowley, what are you doing?” she shuddered. But Crowley didn't answer. Aziraphale was shocked at Crowley's touch, but it felt electrifying. Crowley then moved her head closely near Aziraphale's ear.

“It suits you, Aziraphale. You look cute.” Crowley whispered in the Angel's ear, looking at Aziraphale in the mirror, where she could see Aziraphale's face turning red. Suddenly Crowley kissed her ear. It made Aziraphale flinch again. She then kissed her neck, those fluttery kisses then became harder as she began to suck Aziraphale's neck. Aziraphale let out a soft moan.

“Crowley-y-y. Mhhhh” Aziraphale moaned, closing her eyes shut. She originally wanted  
Crowley to stop and tell her to tie her zip her dress up, but she enjoyed Crowley's kisses instead.

Crowley took a step back, looking at the angel and smirked. She then planted kisses on her back. Crowley began to undress Aziraphale, leaving her dress on the floor. She then cupped Aziraphale's breasts, teasing and playing with them. Aziraphale gasped for a moment and moaned. This made Crowley want Aziraphale even more. Hearing her moans was a delight for the demon.

“Mhh Crowley.... Maybe..... Someone..... Might..... Hear....... Us” Aziraphale said, in between pants.

She twirled Aziraphale around to face her. A pair of soft blue eyes locked onto those yellow snake-like eyes. Crowley smiled at her angel.

"Crowley"

"Aziraphale"

Crowley looked at the angel, studying her face. Her beautiful angelic face. She smiled at Aziraphale, cupping her hand onto the angel's cheek. Her thumb caressing that soft and tender cheek. She then kissed Aziraphale on the cheek then her mouth. The angel kissed her back, closing her eyes and deepening their kiss. Crowley slid her tongue inside the angel's mouth. Their mouths were in sync with each other, their tongues touching and dancing. It felt good kissing Aziraphale. It was so much better than she imagined. Crowley then broke their kiss and smirked at the angel. Aziraphale felt weak on her knees and held onto Crowley.

“Crowley” Aziraphale muttered. What she was trying to say was that they should stop immediately what they were doing and shop for her dress. But this feeling, it felt right. She didn't want this to end. This was all new for Aziraphale and very exciting. Aziraphale then grabbed onto Crowley's collar and pulled the demon towards her, colliding their lips together. Crowley grabbed onto Aziraphale's hips, while the angel locked her arms behind Crowley's neck. The demon then absentmindedly pushed Aziraphale onto a wall. Which didn't stop them from making out, instead they kept going.

Until they heard a knock on the door. “Ma'am is everything alright in there?” a sales lady asked.

The angel immediately broke their long kiss and tried to gain her senses back.  
Crowley gave Aziraphale a grin. Aziraphale on the other hand looked terrified. She felt exposed. But she had to answer the sales lady.

“Yes, everything is alright here miss, thank you” Aziraphale reassured the lady.

“That's good. I wanted to give you the dress that you requested, do you want me to hand it over to you?”

“Oh yes. The dress. Please do.”

The lady handed her the dress, over the door. She then walked away. Aziraphale sighed in relief and glared at a smirking Crowley.

“I can't believe you that you just- just- What were you trying to do Crowley?” Aziraphale asked in slight confusion and embarrassment.

Crowley's smirk began to fade. She looked at Aziraphale for a moment and sighed.  
“I'm not quite certain what came over me Aziraphale. At that moment you just looked so- so adorable. I just couldn't restrain myself this time.” Crowley explained, looking away at Aziraphale. Trying to find an excuse.

Aziraphale looked shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _What does that mean, this time?_ Aziraphale thought. She decided to ignore that statement and would talk to Crowley about that matter some place else.

“Well you can't suddenly jump on me in public. What if we got caught? ” Aziraphale stated, pulling the dress up to her chest. She was holding a simple blue cocktail dress.

Crowley leaned on the wall and crossed her arms, as she listened to what Aziraphale said. “I'm so sorry, Aziraphale. I truly am.”

  
“Crowley.”

Crowley could only give a small smile back. She then looked at her watch. “I should wait outside, while you change Aziraphale.” Crowley went out of the room and looked around the shop.

Aziraphale huffed, trying on the other dress, that the sales lady brought. She thought about what Crowley said. _What does that even mean?_ She looked herself in the mirror, wearing the dress Crowley picked out for her. The dress was silver this time, it was made of silk. On the top, it had an off shoulder cut and the bottom had a gore skirt cut. Aziraphale smiled to herself and sighed. She kept wondering what was going on through Crowley's head. She traced her fingers to the places where Crowley kissed her. Then a thought popped into her head. She had been so blind for not realizing this sooner.

 

  
\---------

 

 

The two beings were on their way to Crowley's flat to change their outfits and wear make up. Aziraphale decided to get the silver dress, which Crowley, of course bought for her. They were both quiet during the ride, neither daring to speak up or look at the other. But Aziraphale had to know once and for all.

"Crowley, dear" Aziraphale croaked, looking outside at her window. She didn't want to see Crowley's expression, although it might me amusing to see.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering"

"What is it, angel? Is it because of what happened?" Crowley said, with hint of worry in her voice.

Aziraphale thought about what she was going to say next. Maybe I should tell her that I know. But decided against it. She had an even better idea.

"Well, when we arrive at your flat, can I take a look inside your wardrobe." Aziraphale asked, as if she were in a hurry. She just had to find an excuse, for the thing she was going to say.

"Fine angel" Crowley sped up the car even faster through the streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fitting room incident, Aziraphale had an idea on how to get back at the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems that I just finished this chapter earlier than I thought. I give my thanks to my lunch break and the storm that is been happening for almost 3 hours now, because of it, suspension to all of my classes. Yeaaa more time to chill and write. Without the storm I would've finished this chapter tomorrow or the day after that. Sooo back to the story.

As they got into Crowley's flat, the demon sighed and carefully looked at Aziraphale. “Angel, are you sure you still want to go to the gala with me?”

Aziraphale looked surprised, then smiled at Crowley. “Oh Crowley. Of course. I love being in your company. And I suppose it has been a while since we've gone to some place fancy together. Well besides 'The Ritz'.” She reassured her, placing a hand on Crowley's shoulder.

The demon flinched a little and gave a nervous chuckle. “Well angel, do you still want to take a look into my clothes for tomorrow evening?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Crowley raised a brow.

“Ah, well. I did ask about it. But, would you mind if we drink a bit? Before the- uh your 'fashion show'” Aziraphale gave a nervous smile.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale and miracled a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

 

\----------

 

The celestial beings laughed and cheered, drinking some fancy champagne.  
Accompanied by classical music, that Aziraphale decided. They both finally eased up from the awkward silence that happened earlier.

Crowley looked outside the window and noticed how dark it got. “Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“It's already dark outside. Do you want me to drive you home or?” Crowley suggested, but also not finishing her sentence.

Aziraphale drank a bit from her glass and stared at it for a while. She didn't really want to go back to her bookshop. Sure it was a lovely, comfortable place for her but now she realized she felt at home when Crowley is with her. After all these years she finally knew what the demon felt for her and what she felt for Crowley. It made her heart skip a beat and felt her cheeks burning up. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was entirely something else or probably both. She just had to find the right moment to tell Crowley.

“-phale” Crowley called out to her, waving her hands in front of the angel.

Aziraphale snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at Crowley. “Is it alright, if I stayed for the night, my dear? I mean the gala is tomorrow so it's best if we stayed together.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a loving smile before sipping from her glass.

“Good idea angel” Crowley chuckled, leaning back onto her chair.

“Oh. I do believe now is the perfect time for that fashion show, Crowley” the angel teased.

“Er. Yes. I guess so” the demon shrugged, placing her glass on the table. It was the first time in so long that Aziraphale was going to see her in a dress than her usual jumpsuits, that were mostly either in black or in dark colors, at the top were either a spaghetti strap or a deep cut and at the bottom a pegged or a straight cut. Crowley shook her head. She stood from her chair and walked over to Aziraphale, holding out a hand to her.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, carefully placing her hand on the demon's. They stared at each other for a while, one might assume they were playing a staring contest.

The demon pulled Aziraphale up from her chair, landing onto the demon's chest. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, who was grinning at her. She gazed onto the angel's eyes for a while. Then realized that her plants were witnessing the whole thing. Crowley shook her head and shot her plants a mean look, hissing at them and showing them that she hasn't gotten soft. Crowley let go of the angel and cleared her throat.

“Maybe we could do that tomorrow, Aziraphale. You're welcome to stay here, of course. It's just, getting late and-” Crowley tried to find the words to say but-

“want to go to sleep?” Aziraphale finished her sentence. She took a step forward and cupped Crowley's cheek.

Crowley blushed. “Ah. Yes. It's like you just read my mind angel” the demon gave a nervous chuckle. She loved Aziraphale's warmth touch. It made her feel....... loved and wanted.

“Well, you do look tired, my dear.” Aziraphale caressed the demon's cheek, looking worriedly at the demon.

“The only cure for that is sleep, I guess. You should try it sometime.” Crowley felt like a lovestruck idiot, trembling with words. She could still play it cool, but this was Aziraphale. It was hard to keep it cool, keep it under control.

Aziraphale looked away, pulling her hand away from Crowley's cheek. She grinned at herself and thought of the perfect revenge. “Well, would you mind if I joined you then?” Aziraphale asked bravely, looking back at the demon.

Crowley suddenly blushed so brightly, like a tomato and coughed. “I think I didn't hear you correctly, angel? Could you repeat that?”

“Would you mind if I accompany you to your nightly slumber, my dear?” Aziraphale rephrased, her face only a few inches away from Crowley.

Crowley gulped and gladly accepted the angel's proposal. She miracled pyjamas for them to wear, nightgowns to be more precise. The angel gave a huge triumphal grin. Crowley could only sigh. “Well then angel, where would you like to sleep then, hmm?”

Aziraphale chuckled and said “What about by your side, my dear?” She then locked her arm with Crowley's.

Crowley blushed even more and led them to her bedroom.

 

\--------------

 

 

Crowley turned on the bedroom lights. “Here we are, Aziraphale. I hope it's enough for you.”

Aziraphale hummed. “It is perfect, my dear.” she then hopped onto the bed. It felt so comfortable and safe. “Come on Crowley, lay with me” she smiled, patting the mattress, gesturing to Crowley.

Crowley couldn't take it anymore, she jumped on top of the angel, who gave a small shriek. The demon laid on top of Aziraphale and began to laugh.

Aziraphale laughed with her demon and pressed her forehead against Crowley's. She could hear the demon's breath pitch. “Crowley dear, we should probably get some sleep.” Aziraphale gave a wink and pushed Crowley to the side. The angel then crawled on top of Crowley.

Crowley felt her heart beating faster, her breath stopping, and her face heating up. The angel was on top of her, practically straddling her. Maybe Crowley was just dreaming. But this felt so real. She longed for this, for Aziraphale. She then placed her hands on Aziraphale's waist. Aziraphale looked beautiful, her hair beautiful white wave-like hair flowing, resting on the angel's chest. Those sparkling blue eyes. Her smile lovely as ever. The nightgown Aziraphale was wearing looked like a large white blue t-shirt that went down to her thighs. It would be a delight tearing it off her and have some fun. She could feel Aziraphale's skin against her. She was beginning to lose it.

Aziraphale then leaned towards Crowley's face and took the demon's sunglasses, throwing it somewhere behind her. Before Crowley could do something else, Aziraphale decided to give the demon a peck on the cheek. “Good night, Crowley.” She giggled, rolling on the left side of the bed, facing the wall.

Crowley just laid there, trying to acknowledge what just happened. She felt like a dumbstruck idiot. _Now this is getting interesting_ , the demon thought. She huffed and laid on the right side of the bed. She switched off the lights and tried to sleep. Which was very difficult, when Aziraphale is just right there next to her. Oh the things she would do to the angel right now. But she knew that she couldn't. Not after that incident in the fitting room. But Aziraphale just straddled her a few moments ago. It irritated the demon, she felt her whole body heating up, yearning for the angel's touch. But still, she decided against it. _Tomorrow evening, yes, that's when I should confess_ , Crowley thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know for some reasons Crowley and Aziraphale remind me of an another couple. Bubbline, anyone?  
> Well that's all for now folks. I think there'll be one or two more chapters. I'll update soon. ;)
> 
> P.S. lemme know if I made mistakes, like grammatically or spelling. That would be a huge help. Ok bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale spent the night at Crowley's place, sleeping next to the demon. The next morning stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I really expected to finish this chapter tomorrow or something. But when you got a lot of free time during class hours, then why not write.

The next morning, Crowley woke up, next to a snoring Aziraphale. She felt her arms wrapping around Aziraphale's waist and the angel held the demon's hands tightly. She wondered how this occurred, maybe she subconsciously held onto Aziraphale in her sleep. Yeah that sounds possible. She was actually spooning her. Crowley sighed and wished for this moment to last. She giggled at the angel's snore. It was adorable, the demon thought to herself. She nuzzled her chin against Aziraphale's shoulder. Crowley was happily content with this. With her beautiful snoring angel. She kissed onto the angel's white long hair, stirring the angel up. Aziraphale yawned loudly. "Morning, sleepy head." the demon greeted, slowly releasing Aziraphale, so that they could move properly. 

Aziraphale turned over to look at Crowley and smiled. "Good morning, my dear" she was practically a few inches away from Crowley. She wanted to kiss Crowley there in that moment, it was the perfect moment to initiate. But alas, Aziraphale had a plan, she made sure that everything goes exactly as planned. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning loudly again. "My. Even though we do not need to sleep, it was actually relaxing." 

Crowley only chuckled to Aziraphale's comment. The demon stood up and stretched herself. She noticed how Aziraphale was gazing at her direction, blushing so brightly. The demon smirked, it could be her clothing. She also wore a night gown, but hers was a dark red spaghetti strap and it was extremely short compared to what Aziraphale was wearing. She ran her fingers through her wild, short, bright, auburn hair. "Like what you see, angel?" she stood there in the middle of the room, posing like a model for Aziraphale to look at. 

Aziraphale quickly looked away from Crowley and stared at the clock, instead. It was 10 o'clock. She cleared her throat and smiled at the devilishly hot Crowley. "Nothing, my dear. Only that it's the first time seeing you in a nightgown. It suits you." she explained but she spoke the last sentence in a nervous voice. She didn't pay attention to the nightgown yesterday evening, because it was dark. But now, oh my. She just looked marvelous, the angel thought to herself.

Crowley chuckled and grabbed Aziraphale's hand, leading them into the kitchen. 

\-----------

 

They sat in the dining room eating crepes for breakfast. "You know Crowley" Aziraphale chirped.

"Hmm?" Crowley hummed, while eating crepe.

"These crepes are just scrumptious. Not exactly like in Paris," Crowley shot the angel a glare, which the angel quickly noticed "but almost. They do have their differences. For one these are better because we made them. Together." Aziraphale smiled lovingly at the demon.

"Glad you're happy, angel" Crowley smiled. She looked at the clock and it was already 12. And that means one thing. "Aziraphale, I think it's finally time for that 'fashion show' you have been looking forward to." She stood up and walked up to a drawer to show a few glasses. She took one out and wore it. 

“Oh Crowley. Can't you just leave it as it is? No glasses, just for today?” Aziraphale suggested, giving a hopeful look. She battered her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, showing off those puppy-like blue eyes. 

Crowley sighed. She couldn't say no to Aziraphale, she loved her so much. She took the dark glasses off and placed them on the table. “By the way, angel. Are we going to stay in our nightgown while looking through my wardrobe?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Aziraphale laughed for a while. When she finally calmed down, she grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. She walked towards Crowley and flashed a smile. “It's actually not a bad idea, Crowley. Did you have something else in mind, dear?” she teased the demon, leaning in, their noses almost touching. 

Crowley accepted her invitation. She cupped Aziraphale's cheek slowly closing in the gap between them. She paused before she could seal the deal. “Oh angel. Do you want me to?” She grinned devilishly, playing it to be innocent. She slowly backed away from the angel, humming quietly. 

Aziraphale blushed and tucked a part of her hair, that was covering her face, behind her right ear. “Right. Well. Er. Uhm.” She struggled, searching for an answer. 

Crowley smirked victoriously, went behind Aziraphale, leaning in on the angel's ear. “Let's go shall we? I'll lead the way.” she whispered onto the angel's ear. 

Aziraphale shuddered. She could feel Crowley's breath on her ear, her voice so low and lustrous. It made Aziraphale feel all hot inside. 

Crowley raised a brow, offering a hand to Aziraphale, which the angel gladly took. The pair made their way to Crowley's wardrobe. 

\----------

“Uhm. Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale was in awe. Staring at the large room. 

Crowley whipped her head to look at Aziraphale. “Yes, angel?” 

“You never mentioned that you have a walk-in closet.” Aziraphale furrowed her brows. 

Crowley chuckled. “I guess, I could be full of surprises, love.” she explained, walking inside the closet. She looked around at the clothes. Then she saw a gown from the Victorian era and touched its cloth. She snickered at the memories she had with the angel. 

“What's on your mind, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, while examining Crowley's outfits. There's no doubt that the demon was extremely stylish. Crowley probably even invented fashion, for heaven's sake. 

“I was thinking of the past, angel.” Crowley looked at the gown, smiling to herself. 

“Ah yes. Memories.” the angel agreed, chuckling to herself. 

“Why don't we listen to some music, yea?” Crowley miracled a stereo and it played music from the 80's. 

\----------

Aziraphale and Crowley began to pick and gather for the stylish demon to wear. They looked everywhere and if they found something that was suited for the occasion, they would grab it and show it to the other. Crowley would try them on, while Aziraphale searched for more dresses. They agreed to make a pile for those that suited and those that didn't.

"Crowley, what about this one?" Aziraphale held out a dark red dress. It had a sun-top, backless and the dress was a floor length one. 

"Now that, angel. Is a flipping dress. I think we've found the perfect dress." Crowley exclaimed. She was glad to find her dress for the evening. The celestial beings would be the most elegant pair in the gala tonight.

 

"It would definitely look beautiful on you, my dear." the angel smiled, handing the dress to Crowley.

 

"Oh angel." She flashed a smile to the angel and examined the dress. This is it. They probably also need to wear the right heels. But Crowley had already got that part covered.

"Crowley could we take a break for a bit?" the angel suggested, starting to sit down on the floor. With Crowley accompanying her. 

\------

Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the floor, laughing about their lives over the past centuries. They sang parts of the songs, that they heard from the stereo. 

When the next song started to play, Crowley listened carefully. She hummed to the song, standing up and started to dance. She glanced at the angel and had an idea. “May I have this dance, angel?” she handed out her hand to the angel. 

Aziraphale chuckled, taking the demon's hand. Crowley pulled her in, closer to her. Crowley's hand placed on the angel's waist, the other held the angel's hand. Aziraphale on the other hand, rested hers on the demon's shoulder. They danced lazily but also swiftly. 

Crowley sang to some parts of the song. **_“If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting. Time after time....”_** which made Aziraphale giggle with joy. 

The demon dipped Aziraphale at the end of the song. The angel then cupped the demon's cheek, leaning in towards the demon. She could wait and find the perfect moment later. But this was it. The perfect moment. Their eyes met, gazing at each other.

 

“Crowley, I-” The angel got interrupted by a pair of lips against hers. She closed her eyes, humming into the kiss.

Crowley couldn't wait any longer. It was perfect. She felt the angel kiss her back, smiling into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions I guess.

After a while, the celestial beings broke their kiss to catch a breath. They looked at each other, flustered. 

 

“Aziraphale” 

 

“Crowley” 

 

They called out to each other, breathlessly. Aziraphale then grabbed the demon closer, their lips colliding. The kiss, this time was fierce, passionate and full of hunger. 

 

Crowley moaned, her fingers in the angel's hair. She muttered the angel's name, like a prayer. 

 

Aziraphale held onto the demon tightly. She lost her balance and collapsed on the floor, taking Crowley down with her. 

 

Crowley was now on top of Aziraphale. She looked at the angel and grinned widely. This time she straddled the angel. She leaned in on the angel kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. 

 

The angel gasped, hanging her head back. She placed her hands behind the demon's neck. “Crowley” she whispered. 

 

The demon whipped her head up to look at Aziraphale. She cupped the angel's cheek, gazing at the angel with a loving sigh. “Before this goes any further. I wanted to say that- I- Angel, I've been dreaming about this. About us! For centuries. And the thing about yesterday... I-” Aziraphale pressed a finger onto Crowley's lips. 

 

“I know dear. It's okay. It made me realize something, ” the angel sighed, caressing the demon's thigh. “I love you too, Crowley. I love with all my heart. These past events, they had been one hell of a ride. But I got it through, because you were there, with me. I love you, you wily old snake.” she laughed, pressing their noses together. They gazed at each other. 

 

Crowley started to tear up, this was all she ever wanted. She gave a laugh out of relief. This angel, who was amazing, kind, curious, and clumsy. She loved her wholeheartedly. She chuckled lightly, wrapping her hands around the angel, hugging her tightly. “You have no idea, how happy I am to hear that, angel. I have loved you since I first saw you. Throughout the years, I hoped that we'd cross paths and that we'd be friends or maybe more than that. After 6000 years..... I- I- Aand when I thought I lost you that time, on that day I- ” Crowley couldn't speak anymore, there were tears streaming down her face. 

 

Aziraphale comforted the demon. She whispered sweet things into Crowley's ear, telling her everything was okay. She ran her fingers into that short auburn hair.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

It took a while for Crowley to calm down. The angel suggested that they should stay in Crowley's flat than going to the gala. 

 

Crowley shook her head. “We should really go there. I've been looking forward to this for weeks now.” she blurted out. 

 

Aziraphale raised a brow and thought about it for a while. She sighed. “Fine, I think it's time we should get ready my dear." The angel looked at the clock. It was already 2.

 

They grabbed the essentials for the gala and made their way to Crowley's bedroom. 

 

"So, how should we do this?" Aziraphale asked.

 

"How about we do it the old fashion way? Hmm. Undress and all that." Crowley grinned menacingly, circling around the angel. 

 

The angel shook her head in disbelief and laughed. She took the nightgown off and went to get her dress, on the chair in Crowley's room. Before she could get it, she felt a hand on her arm, dragging her onto the bed. 

 

Crowley sat on the bed with Aziraphale standing in front of her, her hand still holding onto the angel's arm. She looked- no examined the angel. She looked breathtaking. She then pulled Aziraphale onto the bed and quickly straddled onto the angel. She took off her own clothes and threw them behind her. This was happening. 

Aziraphale initiated the kiss, her hands on the demon's back, roaming around. She wanted to touch Crowley, every part of her. She wanted Crowley.

 

The demon placed her hands on Aziraphale's head. She kissed her back with passion. Once the two broke the kiss, gasping for air. Crowley pushed Aziraphale down on the bed. Her hands on the angel's wrists, holding her down. She kissed the angel lightly. Then she began to kiss her jaw, then her neck, her chest. She paused, looking in amusement. Staring at the angel who looked like a beautiful hot mess under her. “My. You look so beautiful, Aziraphale" she said, touching, fondling with one of the angel's breasts. She felt Aziraphale squirming and moaning. She was moaning her name. She leaned into the angel's ear. "Is this what you want angel?" she asked, wanting Aziraphale's consent before proceeding. The angel nodded, begging her to continue. "Good. Because, you're mine, angel. All mine." she whispered, nibbling Aziraphale's ear. She then continued with her mission to satisfy the angel. She then sucked one of Aziraphale's breasts while she fondled with the other. This made the angel moan even louder.

 

"Crowley.... Ah! Please ...." Aziraphale begged the demon. This was too good to be true. This felt amazing. She wanted more of it.

 

Crowley stopped and looked at the angel. "Please... what?" She asked playfully. In response the angel only whimpered. The demon's hand ran through Aziraphale's chest. 

 

"Ah!... Mh....Crowley.. Please. Please.... Devour.. me." The angel begged.

 

The demon grinned and continued. She kissed the angel's belly, sliding Aziraphale's panties off her and throwing it behind her. She heard a yelp, coming from the angel. The demon licked her lips and ravished Aziraphale.

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Aziraphale and Crowley made their way to the gala. The demon was wearing the red dress, with a clutch to pair it with. She let her hair as it is, open, short. She wore copper colored cigarette heels and her signature glasses. 

 

Aziraphale on the other hand, wore the silver dress. Her hair was braided and she wore blue flats. She wasn't keen on wearing heels. 

 

They went into the venue with their arms locked with each other. 

 

“Oh Crowley. This was really a good idea. I'm glad that you brought me here.” the angel said, giving a kiss on the demon's cheek.

 

Crowley cheeks heated up, she coughed. “Er. Yes well. I wanted to spend time with you, angel.” she chuckled. 

 

“You know we could've just gone to the Ritz as always, dear.” Aziraphale said. 

 

“Yes, but it's different. You know.” the demon smiled.

 

“You're right, my dear. Let's go to our table shall we.” the angel suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going to be very busy for a few days or weeks. I decided to write the last chapter fast as I could. Because I have no idea when I could write again, in my free time and with no projects, homeworks and tests standing in my way. So yea

 

The celestial couple ate dinner and chatted. Then heard an announcement that the dance floor was now open. Crowley grinned and looked at the angel. She quickly grabbed her arm and made their way to the dance floor, as the music started. It was an upbeat kind of music.

Aziraphale giggled at Crowley's dancing. The demon winked at Aziraphale, sticking out her tongue.

Then after a while, the style of the music changed into a slow-paced type. Aziraphale looked at the demon and placed her hands on the demon's neck. Crowley blushed, placing her hands on the angel's waist. They held each other tightly, resting their heads on each other's shoulder.

Until Aziraphale felt something off. “My dear. I think everyone else is staring at us.” the angel said nervously, almost losing her balance. But the demon held her close and tightly.

“Let them stare. They know that we're the most beautiful pair here.” the demon whispered, reassuring Aziraphale.

Then Aziraphale accidentally stepped on Crowley's foot because of the uneasiness she felt. “Oh I'm sorry dear.” she said, looking down.

“Maybe we should get some fresh air, yea?” the demon suggested, leading the angel and herself on the balcony.

“Better?” Crowley asked, looking worriedly at the angel.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and smiled. It was beautiful on the balcony. They could see a garden in front of them. “Much better.” she kissed the demon on the cheek.

“You know, since we could still hear the music. Do you-” she got interrupted by the angel, who grabbed her hands and danced.

The two danced the night away. Crowley spun Aziraphale a few times.

Aziraphale got lost in the music and in Crowley's arms. She was home. She then locked lips with the demon.  
This time she didn't care if someone stared. She wanted to show that this mischievous, gorgeous, flirty and kindhearted demon belonged to her.

Crowley kissed back, cupping the angel's cheeks. The demon felt like she was in a dream, that she would wake up later, alone. But it wasn't. This was really happening. She was with her beloved angel. She broke the kiss to look at the angel. “I love you, Aziraphale.” she sighed lovingly.

“And I love you too, Crowley” the angel smiled.

“You know angel I was thinking...” the demon grinned.

Aziraphale raised a brow. “Yes, my love?” she asked.

Crowley's heart skipped a beat at that nickname. _I could definitely get used to that_ , she thought. She placed her hands on the angel's hips, leaning into the angel's ear. “I want you Aziraphale. And I want you now.” she whispered.

“Crowley!” the angel blushed in embarrassment. “Now is not a good place, my dear.” she explained, looking away at the demon.

“Oh Aziraphale~” the demon licked Aziraphale's ear. She could hear Aziraphale yelp.

“Crowley. Dear. Have patience. And if you can behave for the whole evening, then I'll think about it.” the angel said with sly smile on her lips.

Crowley laughed. “That's my angel.” She grabbed Aziraphale in for a kiss.  
The evening was perfect. This was perfect. The two shared a kiss with the moon shining down on them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might plan to write a sequel in the future. So yeah. Thanks for reading the story. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I've ever written, soooo yea.


End file.
